


The First Attack

by ShadyShadowDemon



Series: Vent fics revolving around Darkiplier [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon
Summary: The first time Dark had an anxiety attack, he didn't know what was happening.





	The First Attack

The first time Dark had an anxiety attack, he didn’t understand what was happening.

In all fairness, he was just a child, how could he? He was sitting there, in his school. It was a good school, one of the best. In hindsight it seems a little ridiculous to have a pristine school for children that young, but parents will be freaks, even demonic ones. And in Hell, from the very beginning it’s all about making sure you raise your child to survive, to be the best.

So there he was, sitting in the school that his older siblings had attended before him, and that his younger brother would one day attend. Demons rarely ever just had one child.

And suddenly it hit him. He didn’t understand, his mind was racing with questions and doubt, things he couldn’t put words to, things no child should ever feel or think at that young. He gripped onto the table in front of him so tight his knuckled turned white. It didn’t stop the tremors that were wracking his small frame. Before he knew it, he had tears streaming down his face, the world seemed to blur in front of him. The noise around him became muffled. He was scared, he was so scared.

He wasn’t entirely sure what happened after that, the next thing he can remember clearly is his mother. His mother’s scent. Her soft, reassuring voice. “Umbra mea.” He remembers clinging to her, burying his face in her shoulder-she was carrying him. After that, he was fairly certain he fell asleep, because he couldn’t remember anything else. He just remembers waking up at home.

That was one of his earliest memories. There would be many more like it to come.

It’s only now, as an adult he knows what even caused it. Or at least, he can accurately guess. He distinctly remembers feeling a surge of anger, of upset, even though he had nothing he was angry about. His best guess was it had to do with the teacher.

He asked his mother about it once, when he was older.

She said his teacher wasn’t a very patient being, and left it at that.


End file.
